122113jossiktlaloc
garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 13:41 -- 01:41 GG: Hey Tlαloc! 01:41 GG: guess whαt hαppened! 01:42 -- greatTenochtitlan GT turns around and walks down the hall towards Jossik -- 01:42 GT: What 01:42 GG: Ryspor αnd ~ αre mαtespr~ts now! 01:43 GT: Dude I'm tryna prepare for thix mixxion thing- Wait what! 01:43 GT: Are you xerioux? 01:43 GG: yup! 01:43 GT: Dude, good job! 01:43 GG: Thαnk you 01:44 GG: αm ~ the most αlphα or whαt? 01:44 GT: Fuckin totally 01:45 GT: I guexx fixhboy had a thing for you after all 01:45 GG: hαhα yeαh 01:45 GG: there were α few h~ccups but th~ngs worked out 01:45 GT: Hiccupx? 01:46 GT: You were nervoux haha right 01:46 GG: yeαh well 01:46 GG: hαhα yeαh 01:46 GG: ~ told h~m how ~ felt αnd then freαked out αnd rαn 01:46 GG: l~ke α totαl betα 01:46 -- greatTenochtitlan GT chuckles -- 01:46 GT: Xurprixe, xurprixe 01:46 GG: but then we both contαcted the sαme source for αdv~ce 01:47 GG: αnd thαt person helped us work everyth~ng out 01:47 GT: Whaaat. Dude I thought you got him to fall for you all on your own 01:47 GT: Whatever, it doexn't matter 01:47 GG: well the th~ng ~s 01:48 GT: Who wax it? 01:48 GG: oh uh 01:48 GG: ~t wαs 01:48 GG: ~t wαs beαu 01:48 GG: ~ wαs try~ng to αvo~d ment~on~ng her 01:48 GT: ... 01:48 GT: Well you did a great job 01:48 GT: Nice goin there 01:48 GG: guh, ~'m sorry 01:49 -- greatTenochtitlan GT shakes his head and walks down the hall -- 01:49 -- garrisonedGuardian GG follows -- 01:49 GT: Whatever, I gotta go prepare xome alchemizationx or whatever 01:49 GG: dont even try to pull thαt sh~t αgα~n 01:49 GG: whαt's wrong 01:50 GT: You know what'x wrong 01:50 GT: Fuck, don't even axk that when you know what it ix! 01:50 -- garrisonedGuardian GG puts a firm hand on tlaloc's shoulder -- 01:50 GG: s~t down. 01:51 -- greatTenochtitlan GT sighs and sits down crosslegged against the wall -- 01:51 -- garrisonedGuardian GG sits down next to his palebro and puts an arm around his shoulder -- 01:51 GG: tαlk αbout ~t 01:51 GG: just... let ~t out 01:52 GT: There'x nothing to talk about! You already know... 01:53 GG: ~t often helps just to tαlk αbout th~ngs 01:53 GT: Xhe wantx to be kixmexixex for no reaxon 01:53 GT: I didn't even know humanx could BE black 01:53 GG: well ~ would guess the reαson would be thαt she hαtes you 01:54 GG: αnd ~ guess they cαn 01:54 GT: But why? 01:54 GG: tlαloc 01:54 GG: αfter you guys broke up, you never hαd the most stαble relαt~onsh~p 01:55 GT: Xhe never xaid xhe wax black for me until recently! Way after that happened! 01:56 GG: why hαven't you αsked her? 01:56 GG: ~'m not exαctly α m~nd reαder 01:56 GT: Xhe'x the one who xaid that I could be red for her and then xhe changex it all around again? 01:57 GG: she's mess~ng w~th you, tlαloc 01:57 GG: ~ts blαck fl~rtαt~on through mαn~pulαt~on 01:57 GT: Ix that what thix ix 01:58 GG: she's try~ng to pαly w~th your heαd 01:58 GT: It doexn't work, Null did it to me and now xhe ix 01:58 GT: It won't make me hate her, it juxt makex me xad and confuxed 01:58 -- garrisonedGuardian GG hugs tlaloc -- 01:58 -- greatTenochtitlan GT frowns and sighs -- 01:59 GG: ~ don't know, mαn 01:59 GG: αll ~ know ~s thαt we cαn get through th~s 01:59 GG: no mαtter whαt hαppens, you'll αlwαys hαve me 02:01 GT: Thankx... 02:01 GT: But 02:01 GT: It'x juxt 02:02 GT: I don't know, xhe want'x to be in a relationxhip, right? But it'x not the one I want 02:02 GT: But I feel like, that'x all I'm going to get from her, y'know? 02:03 GT: And if I try to change it, xhe'll juxt up and leave and I'll have nothing 02:04 GG: look, tlαloc 02:04 GG: th~ngs dont αlwαys work out the wαy we wαnt 02:05 GG: αll we cαn do ~s p~ck ourselves up αnd move on 02:05 GT: Xo give up, baxically 02:06 GG: no 02:06 GG: some th~ngs just αren't meαnt to be, tlαloc 02:06 GT: Xo give up, baxically 02:07 GT: I haven't even met her in perxon 02:07 GG: so how do you reαlly know? 02:07 GT: And you want me to juxt xay "fuck it" and forget about it 02:07 GG: no, ~ 02:07 -- garrisonedGuardian GG sighs -- 02:07 GG: αll she hαs brought you ~s pα~n, tlαloc 02:08 GG: ~ dont wαnt you to be ~n pα~n αnymore 02:08 GG: ~ wαnt to help you, but ~ dont know how 02:09 GT: You know what? When you were tripping all over yourxelf chaxing Null 02:09 GT: Did I xay anthing like thix? 02:10 GT: No, I didn't 02:11 GG: you're r~ght 02:11 GG: guh, ~ αm the sh~tt~est mo~rα~l 02:11 GG: ~t's me 02:11 GT: No you aren't 02:13 GT: But, no offenxe, you're the only perxon I have to talk to about xtuff like thix 02:13 GT: And you aren't very good at giving certain kindx of advice 02:14 -- garrisonedGuardian GG chuckles -- 02:14 GG: no, ~'m reαlly not 02:16 GG: some kn~ght of heαrt ~ αm 02:16 GT: Well 02:16 GT: Maybe Heart doexn't mean romance? 02:17 GG: yeαh, ~'ve been th~nk~ng αbout thαt 02:17 GG: ~ th~nk ~t's more αbout the soul, you know 02:17 GG: who you αre 02:18 GT: Do you get xuperpowerx or xomething? 02:18 GG: ~ hope so 02:18 GG: ~'ve been th~nk~ng of try~ng αstrαl project~on 02:18 GT: Hm? 02:19 GG: you know, lett~ng my soul leαve my body 02:19 GG: temporαr~ly, of course 02:19 GT: Damn 02:19 GT: That would be really cool 02:19 GG: ~ know, r~ght 02:20 GG: however 02:20 GG: ~f ~ were to do ~t, my corporeαl body would be vulnerαble 02:20 GT: I would protect the xhit out of your body 02:21 -- garrisonedGuardian GG grins -- 02:21 GG: thαnks 02:21 GT: I wonder what Doom ix xuppoxed to do? 02:21 GG: hmm 02:21 GG: wα~t, you're whαt, α th~ef? 02:22 GT: It xounded pretty cool, but I think it'x one of the lamer onex actually. Time or Xpace hax many more practical uxex 02:22 GT: Yea 02:22 GG: th~ef of doom could do some crαzy stuff 02:22 GT: Theif of Doom, whatever that meanx 02:22 GG: mαybe you steαl the doom from people 02:22 GT: But what doex that mean? Doom ix juxt a concept! 02:22 GG: l~ke someones dy~ng αnd you're just l~ke "nope" 02:23 GG: ~ th~nk doom meαns deαth here 02:23 GT: Oh... woa 02:23 GG: l~ke you tαke the deαth from people αnd use thαt deαth power on the bαd guys! 02:24 GT: But 02:24 GT: People would have to die firxt 02:24 GG: no, but ~ th~nk whαt you would do ~s 02:24 GG: sαy ~ get stαbbed 02:24 GG: ~'m now doomed becαuse ~ wαs stαbbed 02:25 GG: but then you steαl thαt doom from me or someth~ng 02:25 GG: αnd g~ve ~t to the guy who stαbbed me αnd mαke h~m doomed 02:26 GG: ~ dunno, ~'m just brα~nstorm~ng 02:26 GT: That ix really awexome 02:26 GT: But 02:26 GT: I dunno how the fuck to do it 02:27 GG: well, for pretty much everyone who hαs so fαr 02:27 GG: used the~r powers, ~ meαn 02:27 GG: ~t wαs α l~fe or deαth s~tuαt~on 02:27 GG: so mαybe ~t comes out when you're desperαte 02:27 GT: Oh man 02:27 GT: Fuck that xhit 02:29 GT: And I'd probably have to get xhanked firxt too! 02:29 GG: hehe yeαh, try to αvo~d thαt 02:29 -- greatTenochtitlan GT doesnt wanna get shanked -- 02:30 -- garrisonedGuardian GG doesn't want tlaloc to get shanked -- 02:30 GG: well, we'll burn thαt br~dge when we get to ~t. 02:30 GG: come on, let go do some αlchem~zαt~ons 02:31 GT: Yea, xure -- garrisonedGuardian GG gave up trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 14:32 -- Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.